


First Christmas

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Adventskalender, Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember - Prompt 5 ("Und was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?")
> 
> Vielen Dank an meinen Amber-Engel für die Beta! *mwah*

Gaila blickte ihre Zimmergenossin mit Unverständnis an. „Und was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?“

Uhura seufzte. Vielleicht war es eine blöde Idee gewesen, ihre orionische Freundin ins Brauchtum der irdischen Weihnacht einführen zu wollen. Wie sollte jemand, der nicht von diesem Planeten stammte, auch verstehen, was es mit all den unterschiedlichen Bräuchen auf sich hatte? „Es ist nur ein Adventskalender, Gaila. Vierundzwanzig Türchen, die jeden Tag im Dezember eine kleine Überraschung für dich bereithalten, bis schließlich Weihnachten ist.“

„Und dann?“ Gaila blickte auf den Kalender hinab, den sie in den Händen hielt und gründlich inspizierte. Das bunte Gemälde darauf machte es etwas schwer, auf Anhieb die ‚versteckten‘ Zahlen zu finden.

Es war definitiv eine blöde Idee, überlegte Uhura. „Sieh mal … es ist einfach eine Geste. Meine Mutter hat mir jedes Jahr einen Adventskalender geschenkt so lange ich mich zurück erinnere. Und sie hat mir auch in diesem Jahr einen geschickt. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass … du keinen hast. Verstehst du?“

„Und was verbirgt sich hinter den Türen?“ Gaila war bereits drauf und dran ein beliebiges Türchen zu öffnen, um nachzusehen.

Uhura hielt ihre Hand mit zärtlicher Bestimmtheit fest und sah ihre Freundin streng an. „Nicht! Du darfst vor morgen kein Türchen öffnen. Und dann fängst du mit der eins an, dann zwei und so weiter, bis du am 24. Dezember das letzte Türchen öffnen darfst.“

„Okay“, nickte Gaila ihr Einverständnis. Sie stellte ihren Kalender vor eine Bücherreihe auf das kleine Regal, das über ihrem gemeinsamen Schreibtisch hing. „Verrätst du mir, was hinter den Türchen ist?“

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Das ist eine Überraschung. Du wirst dich wohl oder übel gedulden müssen.“ Gaila schien den Sinn hinter dem Adventskalender immer noch nicht zu verstehen. Letztlich konnte Uhura nur hoffen, dass ihre Freundin im Laufe der kommenden Tage begriff, dass es nicht um den Wert ging, der sich hinter den Türen verbarg, sondern darum jemandem eine Freude zu machen, um die Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest zu schüren, um die simple Geste des Gebens. Andererseits war sie sich nicht sicher, ob jemand, der Weihnachten nicht feierte, überhaupt so etwas wie Vorfreude auf das Fest entwickeln konnte.

Gaila legte sich an diesem Abend ziemlich verwirrt ins Bett und blickte im fahlen Lichtschein, das von der Straße durch ihr Fenster fiel, auf ihren Adventskalender. Nyota war längst eingeschlafen, doch die Neugierde auf die Überraschung, die sich hinter dem ersten Türchen verbarg, ließ Gaila lange keine Ruhe. Das menschliche Weihnachtsfest war offenbar eine sehr große Sache; zumindest größer als Halloween oder Thanksgiving. Sie war ja noch nicht lange auf der Erde, aber sie war sehr gespannt darauf, was es mit all den unterschiedlichen Bräuchen auf sich hatte, die sie zweifellos noch kennenlernen würde. Sie war froh, eine Zimmergenossin wie Uhura zugeteilt bekommen zu haben, die wirklich sehr bemüht war, ihr die Eingewöhnung auf dieser fremden Welt zu erleichtern.

~ fin


End file.
